1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to grain drying apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved grain storage and drying methods and apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various types of housing assemblies for the purpose of grain drying. Generally speaking, the prior art forms of device have taken the form of above-ground structures, e.g., silo-type buildings, as outfitted with the necessary ventilation and heat application equipment. Such structures as have been used heretofore are necessarily costly of construction and difficult of maintenance due to the exigencies of the construction of stable buildings or housings above ground and provision of the requisite base or footing supporting structure associated therewith.